Hiei's Emotions
by ShadowFoxHiei
Summary: Hiei messes with the wrong person and pays for it! Now with the young fox demon his story gets more interesting 3 chapies YAY! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the really hot demons on it like Hiei. blushes  
  
Hiei's Emotions Chapter 1   
"I'm going to change you into what you hate, what you refer to as baka ningens" he said, "Yes Hiei, a human"  
"NO! YOU BAKA OLD MAN! I WILL NOT LET YOU!" Hiei yelled in full rage.  
"I'm afraid you do not have a choice now Hiei. You had your chance, but you still haven't connected with your emotions." The old man sighed  
"Emotions make you week, they are for ningen fools. Or haven't you noyiced how weak they are old man." Hiei glared as he spoke.  
"We shall see, we shall see. I truly hope you find out differently on your... journey. If not you may be stuck as a human for the rest of your life." With that said the old man swiftly, and with surprising speed, tapped Hiei on the forehead and he blacked out. "Sorry Hiei, you just picked a fight with the wrong one this time." A/N : Me:is too busy drooling over Hiei with his shirt off Kurama: "Hiei, put your shirt back on so Brandy can tell the people what she wanted to." Hiei: "Hn? It's too hot, I'm surprised you haven't taken your shirt off yet." Me: squeaks at the thought with wide eyes and blushing "Umm ... oh... umm... yea... I mean... what was I going to say?" Kurama: sigh "You where going to say, that the next chapter will be longer." Hiei: "and ask for the people to read and review." Me: "Thanks you two are great! -" hugs them both 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei's Emotions  
Chapter 2 (this chapter may be called lots of questions, nearly no answers)   
Hiei opened one eye to find he was in a bed room. The walls where painted a deep sapphire blue. The room was empty of anything but the bed Hiei found himself on and a chair that he could see a small girl was sleeping in. Hiei lifted himself into a sitting position to get a better look at himself. His left arm and his right ankle was bandaged up. He looked over at the girl and realized that she was now waking up. One of her hands came up and rubbed her golden colored hair back as she yawned and Hiei noticed that she had two little fox ears. When she stopped yawning and smiled at him her eyes caught his attention right away, a stunning blood red with shimmering flecks of blue. "Hi, I'm Kitsura. What's your name?" she asked in a tired but happy voice.  
  
Hiei looked her over trying to make sure she wasn't hiding anything that could be a trap before he answered "Hiei" 'Might as well ask her' he thought then continued "How did I get here?"  
  
"I found you." She said smiling some more, "You where in the woods in my backyard. Normally not too many humans come in here so I figured you where in trouble."  
  
Hiei finally remembered what had happened. (Hehe FLASH BACK TIME)  
  
Hiei had just gotten back from the demon world after going on a mission when the old man had attacked him. He was babbling some nonsense about his daughter getting married and something about a cold-hearted fiancé that left her to rot. Then the guy decided to blame him! (him= Hiei) and was saying that he should be more emotional and called him baka demon $$ #!& scum. (pardon the language) Then he said that he was going to turn him into a human!  
  
(Flash back end)  
'Though I was in the city near Yusuke's house ...where am I now?' Hiei thought. "You're at my house... oopse umm, yea I can read minds. Sorry I was just curious what you where thinking about. So, I'm confused. Are you a demon or human?" She asked curiously. "That guy wasn't bluffing... but how? It doesn't make sense." Hiei said to himself ignoring the question. "Where is your house?" "In the woods." "Where, what woods?" "Umm...the middle of the woods." Hiei sighed, this conversation wasn't going anywhere, but it was giving him a headache, "Where is the woods?" "In the human world." 'Well at least I'm in the right world' He thought. "What is the woods called? ... as in it's name." "I call it my woods or plant woods." 'Ok? ...' "Are there any cities near here?" "YEP! They're ... umm they're...sweat drops I don't remember what they're called." (heh Kitsura is a cutie and is really smart for her age, but she is still a kid and rather forgetful and she doesn't always know what's going on -) 'I know she won't know but might as well try' Hiei thought then said fealing rather depressed, "You wouldn't by chance know where Genkai's Temple is?" A/N I'm going to be evil and stop there, it's not as long as I'd of liked but... sigh oh well. I'm supost to be band from the computer and all so it will take some time to update. Well, thank you lots to the few how reviewed! I really appreciate it a lot!  
Hiei: please review munch munch munch Please review this wonderful glorious piece of work! munch I bribed him with sweet snow! That's why he's being nice. sigh well see ya next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

tear of a dragon: I totally agree with the hot Hiei comment!-blushes Thanks a lot for the review it helped me out after the flame I got from Youko&Kurama's1&onlyGurl  
  
Allie: It kills me when I can't get the next chappie up right away, so I'll continue as often as I can! Thanks for the review!  
  
Youko&Kurama's1&onlyGurl: If you think it's so stupid don't read it and don't comment, I don't mind flames but make it constructive. Like WHY you thought it was stupid. Just saying it was stupid with no reason is like saying Kurama's an ugly hore and not saying why. I DO NOT THINK THAT! It's JUST AN EXAMPLE. I worked on this story and put all my imagination into it, so constructive criticism won't hurt as bad as what you did, but thanks for the review anyway.  
  
Me: Wow ...... that was my first flame... ever...  
  
Hiei: Stop wasting time and type before I flame you, and my flame hurts more! Me: Fine I'll start typing, but I'm restricting your sweet snow in-take till you are being nice again! Hiei: ......glare  
  
Chapter 3 (you may refer to this chapter as the "F" word and the race snickers) 'I know she won't know but might as well try' Hiei thought then said fealing rather depressed, "You wouldn't by chance know where Genkai's Temple is?" "YEP!!! I've been there before with my sister!" Kitsura said jumping off the chair and running over to him. "You want something to eat? Then I can take you to Genkai's!" "No, let's just go." Hiei said rather irritated by the continual delay. (Wow did I really just type BIG words?) A hurt look crossed Kitsura's face, then she sighed and shrugged it off and smiled at Hiei again. "Ok! It's just over the hill" she said pointing. Hiei set off without waiting for the little fox girl. time goes by  
Kitsura had been fallowing Hiei from the moment he set off and was chewing on a sandwich she had brought along watching Hiei walking. She swallowed the sandwich and said "I'll race you to Genki's if you're bored of walking."  
"Hn..." 'This girl must be thick, well this will be a good chance to lose her for a wile' Hiei thought then said, "sure" And with that they both took off. Somehow Hiei knew the girl wasn't really racing she was keeping in perfect step with him. 'This isn't logical! NO ONE CAN GO AS FAST AS ME... OR FASTER... ASPECIALLY NO KID FOX GIRL!...... did I lose my speed as well? Apparently my endurance too.' Hiei was drenched in sweat and the girl wasn't even breathing hard. Hiei wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a rock with his bad ankle. He flew forward and blocked his fall with his injured arm causing him more pain. He cursed as he held his arm agents his body. Kitsura's eyes got wide and she threw her hands over her mouth and said "YOU SAID THE "F" WORD!" "You never cursed?" Hiei asked skeptically. Kitsura seemed a little upset for a moment then said "Should I have? I never ... well ... umm... I didn't think it was necessary... Should I curse then?" "What kind of demon are you?" Hiei asked totally forgetting his irritation from earlier. "Umm..." Kitsura looked herself over, she was obviously becoming more and more self-conscious "I thought I was a good demon... I mean the only other demons I know are my sissy and papaw... I think they're decent demons. I'm a fox demon, I have pretty good agility and I think I'm powerful-ish...... Is that a good demon? Or am I just a lousy one? Does that mean you hate me?" Kitsura's voice started getting high like she was going to cry. Hiei was at a loss of how to react to this. Then an idea hit him, "We better get a move on, it's getting late and you wouldn't want the sweet snow at Genkai's to melt" "SHE HAS SWEET SNOW!?!?!?!?! LET'S MOVE IT THEN!!!!!" Kitsura grabbed Hiei's hand and went off as fast as she could dragging Hiei along behind her. A/N wasn't that sweet of Hiei, of course he could have just apologized, it was his falt. But I guess it's a start. I think I'm cursed I can't write/type long chapters! Well thanks to the reviews inspiration struck and I got the above idea, I think inspiration actually just tapped me lightly on the shoulder but it's better than nothing so enjoy! -  
Hiei: Keep reviewing! Now can I have some sweet snow?  
Me: No!  
Hiei: I'll take my shirt off to eat it.  
Me: ......Ok blushes and hands him some sweet snow 


End file.
